Galador
by Firniswin
Summary: The rating is for chappies to come. This is tale about the adoptive son of Galadriel and protector of Middle Earth, nonslash. This story will not end for along long time, just to warn you, and there is plenty of angst, romance, excitement, might be myster
1. Default Chapter

****

Authors Note: I had much help on this; actually most of these people were not written by me, they were made up by one of my closest friends. He read my other stories and loved them and he had wanted to write such a story as this but he had been so busy and he liked my writing so much that he asked me to do this story for him. So you know Galador's complexion is of course that of an elf. He has long silver hair with streaks of blue in it. He has guardians that were sent by the Draconums to watch over him. You will be told their names in the story. The places as well as a few of the names of people like Galdor, Gandalf, and Frodo in this story are thanks to the great writer J.R.R. Tolkien. Enjoy!

Galador

[Not to be confused with Galidor the arm-changing boy]

By Firniswin 

Chapter 1

Galador's thoughts

It was around five in the evening at Edoras, the sun had disappeared behind the hills as the first stars shine brightly in the pink and purple colors of the dark sky. 

Friends were gathered around in the hall as they met with the King and recalled long since past adventures. The halls were lit with brilliant candles and a sweet smell of delicious food roamed the air. 

Frodo had put some fruit on his plate when he noticed in out of the corner of his eye a figure. It was black but a small glow seemed to be about it. Frodo nudged Gandalf, who was sitting next to him. 

"Gandalf." He said in a low whisper. "Who is that?" He did not point just looked at the shape. "Oh, that is Galador." Gandalf said chewing his food before he spoke. "Who is Galador?" Frodo asked as he stared at the figure that now seemed less dark and terrifying. 

"He is an elf. He is training to be a protector of Middle-Earth." Gandalf said with a sigh as he looked at the young elf that was starring out at the stars.

"Who are his mother and father?" Frodo asked looking back to Gandalf. "He was adopted by the Lady Gladriel. He knows not who his real parents are." Gandalf put a mouth full of the good food in his mouth.

"All he knows is that he is someway related to Galdor." Gandalf said after he had chewed the remaining food in his mouth. 

Frodo only stared after that, he felt bad for Galador. He only wished he was not leaving, maybe he could see the young elf once again before he left Edoras, but he knew that he probably would not.

Galador stared up at the dark starry night, he saw below a few little figures traveling up and down into little huts and houses in the village. He smiled as he looked carelessly while they looked up at the big hall. 

Then he decided that he was not getting anything done inside the stuffy hall where he was alone. He looked at the friends at the table that were talking and laughing, he saw Frodo look at him curiously then turn his head as if he had not been looking at all. 

Galador wrapped his cloak tight about him as he left the hall and walked briskly down the stairs to the dusty ground below. His thoughts were not at all peaceful, he thought of Galadriel and wished she was there with him to comfort his sorrow and even if Celeborn was there. At least he would be helpful and would give wise advice. Galador let out a sigh as he traveled down the long hill in the starlit night. He walked to the warm tranquil stables were Alanstruiel was being kept. She was overjoyed to see her master walk into the stables and bring her over a carrot. She chomped at the carrot and then nuzzled her muzzle into Galador's shoulder; he rubbed his hands through her mane and patted her gently on the neck as he sat down on a clump of fresh hay. She layed down by his side and layed her head on his lap. 

"What am I to do?" He asked her knowing she could not answer but it made him feel more peaceful as he looked straight into her soft eyes. She neighed softly and shook her head. "I feel so alone here." He said a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I just, I never see another elf anymore, have they all gone?" He wiped the tear away and rubbed the horses white forehead. "What am I here to do?" he asked himself as he looked out the sky window to see tiny stars that formed shapes in the sky. "I wish that my task was as easy as finding shapes in the stars." He said quietly. He patted Alanstruiel on the head then got up and left. He walked quietly out of the stables and closed the door behind, he noticed that he moon was in the east and he hurried back. He did not want any of The Guardians to be worried about him. They might go out looking and not find him then be mad that he had not come sooner. He raced back to the hall to see that all the candles were out and no sounds came from inside. He went quickly up the stairs and opened the door careful not to let it squeak.

He ran inside and down to a small room where he was staying.

He opened the door and went inside, the room had earthy toned walls and a marble floor. On its walls were richly painted pictures of horses and fields. His bed was made with clean blankets and sheets and near his bed was a table made of wood. On it were books of languages of Middle Earth and elvish books, also books of history. A glass of water sat on it near an opened book, and leaning against one wall was an old rugged staff. It looked to be part of a tree but inside the top a beautiful stone lay inside. 

He dressed into his night attire then pulled the sheets out from under the pillow. He layed down on the bed and was about to blow out the candle on his nightstand when a _Rat at tat _came from the other side of the door. 

"Galador, are you in there?" Asked one voice that sounded much like Eloti. [Two of The Guardians make up two twin brothers, their names are spelled the same but one has a long O and one has a long I sound. You will just have to decide which of the elf brothers it is.]

"Yes Eloti and Eloti, come in." He said smiling as he snuggled deeper into the covers. 

"Oh, Galador! You must tell us where you are going next time." they said simultaneously as they walked into the room. 

"I know." Galador said feeling very much like a child. "I am sorry." He said as his gaze met theirs. "Oh it is fine. We were just all so worried, and Kamari and Lulu are not even back yet from searching for you." Eloti said with a sigh as he kneeled down to Galador's bedside. "Well we better be going." Said one of the twins. "Good Night." the other said as he blew out the candle. 

"Good night." Galador said as he turned over on one side. The sound of the chirping crickets lulled him to sleep and all his thoughts of sorrow and grief left him as his tired eyes shut out the darkness.


	2. The Journey Begins

****

Chapter 2

The journey begins

Galador's sleep was terrorized by horrid dreams that he feared. 

He was being chased, by something. He knew not what, all he knew was he was so scared that sweat was dripping from him as if he had fallen in a lake. He panted as he darted through a dark and foggy forest. Old cobwebs hung lose like vines from the trees and caught on him as he tried desperately to brush them away. He heard off far in the distance a scream, ear piercing and mind shattering. He stopped to cover his ears but was to late he shuddered as the fear made him shiver from his head to his feet. 

Galador looked around and saw that he was not alone, the guardians were with him. "Galador, do not fear." Lulu said calmly helping him up with her dark black hair held up, she smiled at him gently as he got up. "A young woman she needs your help." said the twins simultaneously. "Galador help girl." Kamari said his face was grim. [Kamari is a dog like creature that can stand on to legs.]

Galador was no longer afraid. He rose to his feet with the help of Lulu; she smiled gently at him and brushed a single strand of silver hair behind his ear. "You must fight this battle alone, but we will be watching. Do not fear." Lulu looked into his eyes and backed away. "You will do well." she said as she and the other guardians faded as the darkness engulfed them. 

He saw that something shining about his neck. It was a pendant, a gem attached to a beautiful silver chain. The Amethyst shone brightly as it pierced the still and ominous darkness. Galador went forward but as he drew closer to whatever it was his dream faded and he stirred from sleep. 

His eyes shot open as he lunged forward. He felt his blankets were as if he had been sleeping underwater. He paid no heed to the wet sheets and got up from his bed. 

He got on his garments and walked quickly up the stairs, his heart still racing and his eyes still eager. He looked to see that Gandalf and the rest of the company were sitting down at the table for breakfast. 

Gandalf looked up to see Galador's dripping hair and frantic eyes. 

"Galador?" he said as he got up from the table. "You are dripping wet?" Gandalf said still unsure why. "With sweat." he said as he wiped his hands down Galador's silver hair and smelt it. "Maybe you better go lie down, you look horrid." Gandalf said taking Galador's hand gently. 

"No! I am fine really," Galador said finally waking from the shock. "I just had a bad dream." 

"Oh I see" Gandalf said still a little confused. Gandalf led Galador to a seat at table and had him sit down next to Frodo. 

"Hullo!" Frodo said smiling at Galador. "Hello!" Galador said with a weak smile. 

Galador stared at Frodo for a moment then he looked down at a plate that Gandalf had filled with fruits. , bread, and cheese. "Thank You." Galador said as Gandalf sat down. "Oh think nothing of it." Gandalf patted Galador on the shoulder. 

Galador ate slowly as he listened intently to Frodo's story as he talked about their journey, or rather he tried to listen. His head was still filled with the images of his dream. 

While he was eating he felt something dangling about his neck. It was an amethyst on a silver chain, like the one from his dream. He had never worn that before; he would have he known it existed. He picked up the stone with wonder as it dangled loosely about his neck, when he picked it up the suns rays seemed to shine right through the stone as rays of purple light splayed through and shone on the walls. All that were at the Table looked in wonder at Galador as he let the stone pendant fall back down to his chest. 

"Were did you get that?" Frodo asked in awe. 

"In a dream little one. In a dream." Galador replied still in astonishment himself.

Galador ate quickly from then until he finished the plate of food. He stood up from the table and let out a sigh as he stretched. 

"I must be going there is important business I must see too." He said as he pushed his chair back into the table. "What kind of Business?" Pippin asked from the other side of Sam. "Rescuing kind!" Galador answered with a smile. "It was very wonderful to meet you all, and I hope joy and happiness for the rest of your lives." Galador walked quickly away and down the hall. He went down the stairs to his room and grabbed his small bag and the rest of his belongings.

Then he walked from the room and closed the door behind him, he ran down the long narrow hall to go awaken The Guardians from sleep. He walked quickly to a beautiful oak door; it had [What else would it have] horses carved neatly on the edges and then one big horse shape in the middle. He knocked hard on the door and yelled to them. "Kamari, Lulu, Eloti, Eloti! Come get up! We must go!" Galador called from outside. He heard no answer and opened the door gently. None were there. All the four beds were made and none of their things were in the room. "Where are they?" he asked himself as he rushed into the desolate room. 

The sunrays were shining through a window and they seemed to all be shining in one spot by Lulu's bedside table. He moved closer and saw a small piece of parchment with Lulu's beautiful handwriting on it. He read carefully not paying heed to the man that was standing in the doorway.

__

Dear Galador,

We have gone to Mirkwood. There is trouble still in those woods and we are waiting for your arrival. You may not see us there but we will be with you. Fear not!

Do you remember your dream, well if I am correct a girl there in Mirkwood needs your help, the stone that hangs around your neck will help you through the darkness. We love you, and would never let any harm come to you so trust us now, trust yourself. May Eru protect you! 

Love,

Lulu, Kamari, Eloti, and Eloti

Galador stood still a lone tear falling down his cheek. Then he noticed that in the door way Gandalf stood looking at him kindly as he puffed smoke rings from his long slender pipe. "Your horse has been readied." Gandalf said after a long pause. Galador looked at him with confused eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked folding the letter and letting disappear under the folds of his cloak. 

" We both know very well what that letter said and what you are supposed to do." Gandalf said with a smile. "Galador, none know yet what your full purpose is in Middle Earth, I presume you will find out soon." Gandalf walked over and gently patted Galador on the back. 

"We will not meet again for some time Galador." Gandalf hugged Galador tightly. "That is all I have been allowed to know." 

"Thank you Gandalf, you have been like a father to me." Galador sighed and grabbed up his bag and his staff. "I must be off then, I have a long ride ahead of me. Good bye!" He walked through the door and up the spiral staircase. His slow footfalls could scarcely be heard. Once he reached the top of the stairs he was greeted by the rest of The Fellowship. He said his good byes and then went out the large wood doors.

The hot sun beamed down upon his blue robes as he ran slowly down the large steps and came to the bottom. He looked back once more at the large wooden hall, he smiled and then walked quickly through the town to the stables where a man had his horse ready.

Alastruiel's white coat seemed silver in the sun as it shone brightly. Her white mane flowing in the soft breeze, she neighed at the site of her master. He smiled as he saw her rearing on her hind legs and letting out neighs and snorts.

Galador patted her neck and jumped on as he held his brown staff aloft in one hand while holding on gently to her mane with the other. 

"Naro lim." he whispered gently in her ear. And with a great leap she sped off towards Mirkwood the hot gleaming sun on his back.


	3. Mirkwood

****

Chapter 3

Mirkwood

Galador leapt down from the horses back. She was tired and had traveled many days without rest and she was breathing heavily as she layed down. "Sorry girl." Galador said as he gave her a drink of clear water from a small bowl he had in his pack. 

He rubbed her back and drew his hands through her white mane that seemed to shine silver in the moonlight. Galador sat up his back to a rock as he waited for her to calm down. Then he left her for a brief moment to get some firewood. 

When he returned she was fast asleep and all seemed peaceful, he stooped down and layed the firewood down on the dusty ground. 

Placing a few small stones in a circle, and then placing wood down in the middle he tried his best to start the fire but he saw no sparks as he rubbed two pieces of kindling together. He looked up angrily at the sky and then with a loud voice he called out: "Naur!" 

A small flame sprang up from the kindling as he put the sticks on the wood. 

He looked happily at the stars and whispered in a low voice: "Hannad!" 

The fire crackled and flames danced along the now blackened wood. Galador looked proudly at his small fire as he sat hands behind his head back to the large boulder. He thought sadly about his journey ahead. What was his purpose? What was he to do when he reached Mirkwood? Who was he?

The last thought pondered on his mind as he again looked to the sky as if for answers. He looked back down at his fire and saw the gleaming embers dance as his eyelids drooped. 

He got up sleepily and threw some water on the fire. Then turned back to the boulder and layed down covering himself with his cloak and using a rock for a pillow he closed his weary eyes. He hoped that Alastruiel would feel better in the morning so that they could continue. He pondered on what he would do if she were not, when his thoughts faded and the last thing he remembered was the soft breathing of Alastruiel and the chirping of the crickets.

A darkness surrounded him shrouded mist flowed about the floor. He stood alone none were near, nothing stirred. No crickets, no horses breathing, no nothing! All he saw was black and ominous darkness around him as he starred into the mist waiting for someone to come and find him. 

He heard a small but clear voice calling out to him from afar; it was worried and seemed to be in much agony and sorrow. "Galador, Help!" it shrieked.

Galador covered his ears at the sharp highness of the screech. He now heard heavy breathing, and sharp sighs. As he moved forward it became clearer. He saw before him a girl, beautiful but mortal. Her soft green eyes racked with pain as her chest rose and fell quickly with each painful breath. He wanted to rush to her side and touch her beautiful fire red curls. Suddenly her shape faded into the darkness and he saw her no more, then by her side an old gangling gnarled old woman stood. Her hair was white and she did not please Galador. He looked at her suspiciously and she smiled cruelly at him, her eyes had an evil look as she glared at him. She spoke not and suddenly just like the girl disappeared into the darkness. He tried to go forward but he could not, a wall stopped him. An invisible wall, he tried hard to push against it he tried everything he knew but all faded and with a sudden rush he awoke. He sat up and looked around, he was alone still in the middle of a plain. Alastruiel stood chewing on some grass as she watched Galador sleep. 

The sun was already high in the air and it seemed to be near noon as he got up and got on Alastruiel. He whispered something in her ear and after he was done she leapt forward and quickly dashed off to the north towards Mirkwood.

The sun was setting and Galador could see the edges of the dark and ominous forest as Alastruiel jetted forward growing ever closer to the forest.

Finally after a few long hours of riding they reached the rims of Mirkwood, dark fog seeped from the inside and came out to meet Galador as he strode closer on foot.

Galador was awestruck as he inched closer to the forest hand on the hilt of his sword and his staff in the other hand he walked slowly eyes darting back and forth at the sound of the crack of a twig or the rustle of leaves.

His elven eyes starred deep into the depths of the dark forest but saw nothing because of the lack of sunlight, the forest had an evil feeling about it. 

_Crack! Rustle! Rustle! _

Sounds came from the bushes clear as day to Galador's ears. He raised his staff and yelled out in a firm and clear voice: "Calad oll!" 

A stream of electric light came down from the sky through the dark trees and struck behind the bushes. Loud screeches came from them as the luminous light stopped and three burned and blackened orcs fell forward through the dark ominous bushes, they were dead.

Galador smiled with satisfaction as he strode forward feeling ever more confident with himself.

He trudged on through the mud, slime, leaves, and whatever else was there. His path was becoming more difficult as he went on, now he was made to jump over logs and kill a few orcs while doing so. The forest grew ever darker and the smell became sickly. The tree leaves were on the ground but it was still dark as night, but it was even darker because there was no moon. He looked forward and while walking rubbed the gem around his neck hoping it would light up soon.


End file.
